HM 3rd Story Manny's Tango
by GameKirby
Summary: Manny hires "Little Einsteins" David and June to help with his Tango lessons as there was a tango dance in the park. Will David's dance lesson help Manny in time?
1. Story

(Manny's Tango)

The tools hang around in the shop practicing their Tango lessons for the annual Sheet Rock Hills Tango Ball with some music from the Radio until Manny pops in and tries to dance but he still needs more lessons until his phone rings and it was his dance instructor calling to tell him that he's sick. The tools discovered that Manny needs help in order to be good dancer until he remembers that David (The Little Einstein) is a good dancer and decides to call him, David answers and agrees to help Manny. Mayor Rosa calls Manny later on and tell that the main room in City hall needs to be remodel for the Tango Ball when all the sudden the tools hear Rocket engine sounds coming from outside, it was David and June coming to the store, the tools meet David as he introduces himself and June to the others. Manny counts uno to ocho and also counts David and June as "nueve" and "diez" (9 & 10) grabs his belt and gloves, exits the shop until they meet Mr. Lopart preparing for the Ball, David flies on his Rocket shoes as June pets Fluffy and leaves to the park until the Lee brothers, Kevin, Steven and Nelson who also meets June and started making love faces at her until she blows kisses to them and hugs Nelson. Manny, the kids and the tools enter Kelly's store until she meets David and June and she calls him "Sweetie" making him blush, Manny grabs some paint and brushes until they enter City hall until Manny and the others started painting. David uses June as a partner for the Tango lessons until Manny finishes until Kelly pops in and becomes Manny's partner until the Tango ball starts with the kids dancing to "Libertango" David and June dance gracefully until the crowd was pleased until the adults entered with Manny and Kelly dancing together, along with Manny's Abuelito and Mrs. Portillo as partners. THE END


	2. Transcripts

TRANSCRIPT  
(Tango music in radio playing)  
Pat: This dance is hard.  
Felipe: Not to me. I can't wait for the Tango ball.  
Turner: This is a two-person dance.  
Rusty: Who would dance with us?  
Dusty: I'll dance with you, Rusty.  
Rusty: OK.  
Squeeze: I would too, but I'm too small.  
Stretch: I'll dance with you, Squeeze.  
(Manny enters the store)  
Manny: _Hola_, everyone.  
Tools: Hi, Manny.  
(Phone Rings)  
Manny: Handy Manny's Repair shop. You break it, we fix it. This is Manny.  
(Man talking on other line)  
Manny: Yes? Oh no! Thanks, anyway. (Hangs up)  
Dusty: Who was it, Manny?  
Manny: Our Dance instructor. He's got a cold.  
Felipe: Not good. Who would teach us?  
Turner: It's not like we know anyone else.  
Squeeze: Who can we get on such short notice?  
Manny: Hey. Remember that boy that saved Mayor Rosa?  
Squeeze: What boy?  
Felipe: The flying boy?  
Pat: What was his name? Davis? Devin? Daniel?  
Turner: You mean David.  
Rusty: The boy with the rocket?  
Tools: Yes!  
Manny: Good idea, guys. (Finds one of David's Cards)  
Felipe: Good thing you kept one of his cards, Manny.  
(Manny calls David on his phone)  
Manny: David? It's me, Manny.  
(David talking on the other line)  
Manny: Can help me with a Tango lesson? Thanks. (Hangs up the phone)  
Squeeze: What did he say?  
Manny: He's on his way along with a _señorita_.  
Dusty: _Señor...rita_?  
Felipe: That means "young lady."  
(Phone rings)  
Manny: _Hola_?  
Mayor Rosa: Manny. Mayor Rosa. The main room in City Hall needs to be remodel.  
Manny: I'll be there.  
(Rocket engine sounds)  
Felipe: What was that?  
Pat: A U.F.O.?  
(Door Chime rings)  
David: _Hola_, Manny.  
June: Hi, tools.  
Squeeze: It's David! And his...girlfriend?  
David: This is June. My dance partner.  
(June does a Curtsy bow)  
Manny: Come on, tools. And kids.  
(David, June and the tools cheer)  
Manny: Let's go, tools. _Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho! Nueve! Diez!_  
(The Hop on song plays)  
(Manny exits the shop with David, June and the tools)  
Mr. Lopart: Hi, Manny. Who are your little friends?  
Manny: This is David and June.  
David: (Flies on his Rocket Shoes) Greetings.  
June: (Petting Fluffy) Hi.  
(Fluffy meows)  
David: Need any help? I can fly.  
Mr. Lopart: No thanks, little boy. We Loparts never needed help from kids.  
David: OK. You'll be sorry.  
Mr. Lopart: Yeah, right. (Falls)  
(Walking at the park and sees the Lee brothers)  
Kevin: Hey, look!  
Steven: What?  
Nelson: It's that flying boy.  
Kevin and Steven: (Stunned) And his Asian girlfriend.  
(The Lee's Imagining)  
June: (Sultry Voice) Hi, boys.  
Steven: Pick me! I'm the oldest.  
Kevin: Pick me! I'm the good-looking one.  
Nelson: Pick me! I'm the cute one.  
June: You can have this, boys. (Blows kisses)  
(The Lee Brothers Swoon)  
Nelson: Can I have a hug at least?  
June: OK. (Hugs Nelson)  
Steven and Kevin: Lucky!  
Nelson: I wish you we're our sister.  
June: I have a family already.  
Nelson: We don't see a lot of Asian girls around here.  
June: Bye, boys.  
The Lee Brothers: (Stunned) Bye.  
(Entering Kelly's store)  
Manny and David: _Hola_, Kelly.  
Kelly: Hi, Manny! Oh and If it isn't June and her little Sweetie.  
David: (Annoyed) Kelly. (Blushes)  
June: Don't call him that.  
Manny: Kelly. We need paint and some brushes.  
Squeeze: I love painting.  
Kelly: I'll get them.  
Dusty: David? Can you teach us the Tango?  
David: I'm glad to be a dance expert.  
Kelly: Here you go. And I'll see you there, Manny.  
Manny: OK.  
David: Manny? Are you and her...a couple?  
Manny: Me? And Kelly? No.  
(Manny and the others entered City Hall)  
Mayor Rosa: Hola, Manny and If it isn't our little hero.  
David: Thanks your Mayorness.  
June: I'm June, his girlfriend and dance partner.  
Manny: Come on, Tools! David, June. Let's go!  
David and June: All right.  
(Fixing song plays)  
Kelly: Greetings, dancers.  
Manny: Hi- Kelly. What a beautiful dress.  
Kelly: _Gracias_.  
David: Better teach you guys how to Tango.  
Mrs. Portillo: Don't forget me!  
Manny's Abuelito: And me.  
Kids: Don't forget us.  
Stretch: I see the dancers are dressed for the ball.  
Pat: I wanna dance, too.  
Mayor Rosa: Let's the dance begin! Kids first.  
("Libertango" by Bond plays)  
David: Follow me lead, kids.  
(David and June do a graceful Tango)  
Kids: I want to do it!  
Rusty: Wanna dance, Dusty?  
Dusty: Alright.  
(The kids and tools dance the Tango)  
Mayor Rosa: Now for the adults to join in.  
Manny: Wanna dance, Kelly?  
Kelly: (Giggles) I've been waiting to hear that.  
(Manny and Kelly started dancing the Tango)  
Mrs' Portillo and Manny's Abuelito: Wait for us!  
(The adults dance the Tango)  
THE END


End file.
